a tale of Pokemon and men
by darkman1955
Summary: action packed fanfic i was asked to do with a ton of cross overs. gets better after chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. Sorry that I have been gone for such a long time. I forgot about fanfictions for a while and I have been busy in the air force cadets (UK 1404 Chatham squadron) and have started my GCSE's.

I thought **** it and I decided to do a crossover after reading a bit of Pokémon fanfiction because why not. The region in this is not in the series or games.

Also before I start. I hardly know anything about Pokémon so this is not going to keep to cannon and I will be watching all of the series on YouTube when I have time.

My OC is Chris ***** (Can't be bothered with a last name, think of one :p)

Tanned skin

Muscular build

Very smart

Likes to play with weapons and is great with tech

17 years old because why not

(A/N): I know I'm probably going to get hate like on my other fucks but I'm not even going to bother reading them so don't even bother.

==========(Line XD)====================

Working for atlas can be a real bitch at times. I have to go around and *test* their new toys. I'm actually on my way to the testing chamber now. Apparently I'm going to be testing out this new super exo suit that they are going to mass produce and irons said that he was going to be testing some Nazi stuff that was unearthed in Germany and brought here.

I walked into the building and was welcomed by the head scientist who showed me to the second testing room. In the centre was an exo suit, but it looked a lot different. Some parts have armor plating around the arms and legs as well as the neck and has a chest plate that splits down the middle to get in. Its colours are different shades of green and brown for camouflage, the back was a bit larger and the wrists had a lot of tech looking stuff on them. There was also an ACR that had been remade from the 21st century. A helmet was also there with a high tech visor attached.

I strapped myself in locking the chest plate in and fastening the armor. Put the helmet on and picked up the gun with some magazines and put them in pouches on the suit with some old grenades as the loud speaker activate.

"Now today Chris we will be testing out a new exo suit. It has some advanced capabilities and has the attributes of all 3 exo suits as well as some. It has the 'hover' ability as well as shield, active camo, boost jump, overdrive and all of the other abilities. They are all also able to be used for longer periods of time before running out. The ACR has been retrofitted with an ACOG/RDS combo and has been fitted with dampeners and a silencer as well as a fore grip. Now the visor has been custom made with an infrared mode and night vision but unlike the others you can see colour and not the normal green as if it were still daytime.

The wrist pieces are my favourite. They have been custom build to be able to launch frag grenades, semtex grenades, threat grenades and a new type of grenade that is remote detonated. We have also we have made some laser blasters on the front of the wrist from the ohm which can fire with the accuracy of a sniper rifle with low recoil but it does not have the shotgun mode and there is also an option for a laser cutter for breaching walls. Today we will be getting you to tes-"

There was the sound of electric in the next room and loud screams. As the VI interface activated in the facility.

"This facility is now in lockdown. Please follow the escape routes."

What? The door locked and I could hear a sound getting louder and louder before the wall started to fall apart next to me. Behind the wall was what looked to be some kind of void and slowly I was slipping. I tried to use the boost to get to the door and pry it open but as I tried to the void pulled tighter and I was sent hurling at it. My vision was filled with electricity before everything went a dark blue. I think I'm trippy, I can see… Pokémon? In my vision. What the hell is going on?

I was suddenly thrust forward into another brick wall but the armor stayed intact. Why do I suddenly feel hot? Looking around I saw that parts of the room were on fire and an alarm was going off ahead. Some people ran into the room and pointed guns at me, wait are they, fuck its team rocket.

Just before they opened fire I ducked behind a chest high wall. They fired for a while before someone was stopping them.

"Cease fire, who are you and what are you doing in our base."

Shit last time I checked they DIDN'T have guns. I need to get out of here. With my right arm I started to use the cutters to make a hole in the wall and with my left I armed some semtex grenades.

"I don't know but I will be leaving this building!"

She started laughing at me. She has no idea what I'm doing, the cutters half-done already.

"How do you think you're going to do that hmm?" hahahaha its done.

"By doing this!" I armed both with the semtex grenades and fired them over the cover as the wall fell outwards.

I didn't even look to see if I killed them but I boosted through the wall and dropped about 2 floors and used exo slam to stop any fall damage when impacting with the ground whish created a shock wave. It was just a large building in the middle of a forest so I just ran off into the trees while activating the active camouflage.

-(Time lapse about an hour later)-

I stopped running after a while because my camo ran out. I was surprised that it was able to last for 20 minutes but I guess that's part of the upgrades. I'm just laying around now under a tree but I need to try and find a village soon.

==(In the distance/ 3rd person POV)==

Over time the gardevoir evolution tree has been the only species of Pokémon known to have been able to construct small towns and a city said to have never been discovered…

One of these towns are nearby and it is about to be hit by multiple team rocket squads hoping to take them alive to be sold or used for experiments like they did to the mew to make mew two…

===(Back to Chris POV)===

Faint gunfire can be heard off in the distance. "Well I guess my breaks over". I slowly got up and started running in the direction as the sounds slowly started to get louder. I got to the border of the forest to find a bloody warzone. There's a town with team rocket members everywhere fighting some gardevoir and gallades. I'm not even going to question why they have a town but whatever.

(REVOLUTION by KOPEK RISE just to make it badass.)

I started walking into the town heading down a street that heads to the centre of town with what looks like a smaller version of the white house on the other side of the square with some members holding a gallade. With a lot of grunts between me and them.

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

They notice me and start to open fire on me but I activate my left wrist shield and get my laser cannon in the other hand.

 _Out on the streets, REVOLUTION!_

I run at them firing off multiple shots into the crowd and smashing into them with the shield knocking them over.

 _I am an animal,_

 _I am a deviant,_

 _I am a monster that is running from the government._

 _I am a liar,_

 _I am a thief,_

 _I have been stealing from society's allegiance._

Some try to take me on hand to hand but I block them with the shield and shoot them with the cannon then priming an impact grenade.

 _What ever happened to hippies?_

I fired one off to the right and got a large group of them noticing their numbers starting to thin out.

 _Did they get lost in the sound?_

I fire off another to the left which takes out some others and I continued into the square with a slightly larger group.

 _Can't tell the change since the sixties_

 _They're still beating us down, Yell!_

 _Whatcha want?!_

 _Revolution!_

 _Come on people!_

 _Revolution!_

I grab one grunt from the front and use him as a met shield as I fire some more grenades into the ground and firing the cannon.

 _I'm not alone._

 _I heard it in the breeze._

 _On my own home while I was talking to the trees._

 _I've found the feeling floating in the sound!_

 _So start believing and let's burn it to the ground!_

The cannon overheats and some of the grunts run out of ammo. They drop their guns and run at me. I stop using my gear too and boost into them and taking them on in close quarters and easily knocking them out.

 _(In a whisper)_

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

I continue doing this and realise that they are trying to move the gallade. I get the cannon again and shoot both of the grunts holding it and then continue shooting the others as a man appears out the front.

 _(In normal voice)_

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

They start to thin out again and I finish off the rest in a fist fight.

 _(screaming)_

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution._

I finish off the last one with a fist to the face. The man out the front at the top of the steps to the building pulls out a pistol and fires at me but I get my ACR and shoot it out of his hand and shoot him in the chest. I walk the rest of the steps.

 _Out on the streets, Revolution_

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution_

 _Out on the streets, Revolution_

 _Out on the streets they are talking about a revolution_

 _Out on the streets, Revolution_

I get to the top and find him against a pillar holding his chest. I put the barrel of the gun rught in his temple.

 _REVOLUTION!_

He closes his eyes as if accepting his fate as my finger hovers over the trigger

 _REVOLUTION!_

I pull the trigger and watch as his limp body falls to the floor.

 _REVOLUTION._

Well that's the end of that. I turn around and walk away and out of the town watching as lots of different Pokémon look at me as they come out of some of the buildings. There's some gardevoir, kirlis's and ralts with some gallades every now and then. I leave the village and keep walking.

===(3rd person back at the building)===

The gallade turns to one of his most trusted gardevoir.

"Follow him. I want to find out who he is and why he helped us."

The gardevoir wordlessly nods and teleports after Chris while keeping quiet and out of sight.

Well that's it hoped that you enjoyed. I need to do some maths work now so I might make another chapter later if I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok in all honesty now I have to find some sort of city or town.

(Half an hour later)

Walking over a hill I found a large city off in the distance. Bloody finally, it looked normal from a distance but as I was getting closer I noticed that it was in ruin. Some of the buildings were falling apart and there were cars and skeletons everywhere. There was even plant life growing on the side of buildings. The place was a wreck. I walked down the street I was on but the only things around were bodies and cars. I walked for a while more before seeing something gold. I walked up to it to see a golden deagle with a few mags. Oh well he doesn't need it any more. I picked them up and stuffed them into the pocket of my trousers.

I got to the end of the road and made a left turn to find a Tesco's, sod it I might as well.

I walked up to one of the smashed up windows and climbed in with my gun at the ready; it was dark though so I activated my night vision. It was great; I could see colours and objects like it was day time. I walked along one side of the building looking down each isle with my gun up and I kid you not probably, 4 isles along a trolley can flying out and went through the widow and there were some panicked cries I went up to it and was about to run in when something small and blue ran past me, or tried to.

On reflex I picked it up and aimed my gun at the second thing that was now heading towards me. I instantly recognised it as a geodude. I then looked at what I picked up and recognised it as a cute little piplup. I then looked back to the geodude to see it using harden before hurtling towards me. I ducked and rolled and in the process dropped my gun so I could make sure the piplup didn't get hurt.

I got back up and aimed my wrist gun at it as it charged again. The shot hit him right in the face and it fell at my feet with its eyes replaced with swirls. I guess you can't kill Pokémon. I then put the little piplup down.

"There you go little guy, stay out of trouble."

I turned to leave but after a few steps it let out a few cries and ran after me getting me to turn back around. It came to me then started jumping cutely.

"What's that? You want to come with me?"

It stopped jumping and nodded quickly causing a chuckle from me, I picked him back up and put him on my shoulder and grabbed my gun before leaving.

We travelled for a while around the town passing wreck after wreck. After about a mile we were getting to the outskirts again and there was a growlithe **(Sorry if I spell names wrong word is being an unhelpful little ****)**. It must have clocked me but before I did anything it got on its hind legs and howled. I was going to shoot it but stopped as a heard a collective amount of cries and howls around the area and the slowly building mass of Pokémon **(- word knows the word Pokémon though. -_-)**. The piplup on my shoulder started trying to hug my neck and I turned to a sprint through a side building that was in ruins the out the village into the woods.

The exo-suit I have is able to increase my running speed but the canine Pokémon and teleporting psychics were able to keep on me. I made it about a mile into the woods before suddenly I was trapped into a large box of see-through pink. I was stuck here but that kept the Pokémon out as they tried to claw their way in. I thought I was safe but a kadabra teleported in followed by several more. I opened fire on one of them and took him down but another one hit me with a shadow ball and I was launched into the field of pink, I saw the piplup get launched into a bush and I don't think any of them actually saw it so that's a plus. Another one of them then glowed pink as I was encased in the same glow and held down. I tried sing the added strength of the suit but one came over and kicked me in the side of the head. My sight ended up blurry from there but from what I could tell I could remember something come up out of the ground that looked like an elevator, armoured clad figures coming out and lots of gunfire. I then remember being dragged somewhere before everything went dark.

I woke up to the sound of a door closing and shooting upwards due to feeling ridiculously hyperactive. From my time with atlas I knew that the only thing that can do that is morphine. My suspicion was confirmed when I looked down and saw a syringe in my arm. I yanked that and threw it across the room. I was in some kind of bed with lots of techy medical stuff. My suit was gone and so was my gun but I could feel my deagle in my pocket. I pulled that out and loaded a magazine into it. I walked over to the door and it slid open. I guess things are automated here.

I walked out of the room and looked down the corridor. There was a sign with the word armoury ( **I'm sure it spells armour wrong too.)** on it and I guessed my gear was there. I walked up to the door and activated the infrared and saw only one figure inside. I opened to door to find him facing away from me but that wasn't what disturbed be. What disturbed me was the fact that it was a lucario with a more human figure in a Kevlar chest plate.

I sneaked up and put the muzzle of the gun to the base of his neck. And he jumped but stayed still.

"For an aura Pokémon I'm surprised you didn't know I was here, where's my gear? And I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

He just slowly raised one hand and pointed to a door that leads to the back room. Me being the a-hole I am I shot him and like the geodude he went unconscious. I took a key card from the worktop and unlocked the door before going in. there was several rows of weapons all dating back to the 21st century with some that I didn't recognise. My gear was in an opened hard case at the end of the room.

After a few minutes of me putting everything on I heard a gasp outside, great. It was the followed by an alarm sounding and whoever it was running away, oh even better -_-. Once I got on all my gear I grabbed a leg holster for the deagle and holstered it before running back into the corridor and continuing.

I got to the end to a T junction and went to go left but there were two armoured figures with canine ears. I guess there's normal and humanoid Pokémon here. They opened fire on me as I ducked back around the corridor wall. I would have tried to shoot them but their firing wouldn't let up. There was an elevator across from me though.

I boosted across narrowly avoiding the shots and pressed the ground floor button. I was on the 25th.

It started to descend but after about three floors it stopped and a beartic claw came through the door at it tried to pry it open. I shot upwards which cut through the ceiling of the lift and cut the cord supporting it and I plummeted down to floor 0. I then used exo slam again to negate any injuries as I land and the whole lift shattered on the ground and the force of the exo slam blew off the doors.

The room was filled with humanoid Pokémon. And I'm not talking about Pokémon that were already humanoid. There was an absol with a humanoid body walking on two legs kind of humanoid. I sprinted through as most of them started to run out of a series of doors and exits. I almost made it through the lobby but metal plating came down behind the last Pokémon, I was about to cut through but an extra psychic field came up and I couldn't cut through that.

I heard several voices so I backed up until I was in the centre of the room. Pats of the plating and field came up as more armoured figures came crowding into the room and surrounded me. There were a lot more types here so I'm guessing this is a humanoid run city. I held my gun in one hand and got my shield deployed on the other arm and stared them down while they held a series of weapons at me.

One soldier that I'm guessing was a lucario stepped forward.

"Lay down your weapons, we have orders to take you in."

But hey me being the guy I am I pointed the gun at him and said "try me." now, in my head I thought I had this. I would boost upwards as they opened fire so they would hit each other then finish off the rest as I did with team rocket in that village. But turns out people have other plans.

"Stop!"

I turned my head to the source of the sound. And I shit you not there was a floating mew. You could tell it was female due to the small breasts. She was wearing jeans, some shoes and white t shirt.

"Stand down."

They lowered their weapons but were ready for if I tried anything. The mew landed and walked towards me.

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't expect that to change any time soon. But believe it or not were trying to help you. Walk with me."

Funny way of showing it. A path was opened from the soldiers. And I put my gun on a magnetic strip on my back but kept the riot shield primed before walking with her. We walked to the broken elevator before walking into the one next to it and heading up to about floor 36 out of 50.

"This is one of the last civilized cities on the planet. It was built underground to make it safer with lifts to the surface on the east, south and west sides… I read your past memories while you were unconscious. I'm sorry for how rough you've had things, with your parents dead and ending up with atlas but don't worry, were here to help you. This isn't the first time that someone has been taken here from another universe entirely. Only the legendary Pokémon know about it as we are in control here."

I perked up at the mention of another person as the door opened and I followed her down a few hallways and into an office as she sat down and motioned for me to do the same across from her. "Who was the other person?"

She thought for a while before replying to me. ( _ **Get ready for a messed up shit storm. This was actually a request so don't flame me flame the guy that wanted this.)**_

"Nobody knows his real name, he would call himself to sierra 117 whereas others referred to him as the master chief and he has an AI companion called Cortana."

Ok my mind is doing flips here. Is THE master chief here?

"Please tell me you're not joking." She shook her head. "From where I'm from they are living legends. There is no soldier better then him."

"Well currently their fighting some team rocket on the end of the western highway near its elevator. They came in by force and were getting reinforcements together. You can go with them to meet the chief if you want?"

Ugh this is an opportunity I can't leave.

"Fuck it I'll go."

She nodded before motioning to the door then left.

"There's a helipad that's going to have a pelican loading troops on, I'll tell them you're coming then tell the chief that you're coming. Out the door take a left and follow that till the end."

I nodded to her before heading out the door and followed the corridor left while having several Pokémon humanoids joining me as I walked. We came through a doorway onto a large helipad with a halo reach pelican on the bay. The loadmaster beckoned us on. I heard my radio turn on as I was attached to a group. As I saw the lucario from in the lobby lift his hand to his ear.

"No hard feelings for earlier right? What's your call sign going to be?"

"I'll just go by Chris, don't worry you were just following order."

He nodded before giving a brief to the team. Basically rockets taken over the elevator and the surrounding area including the end of the highway. They have some armor but if we can take that out and get to the control room near the elevator we can push them back and lock it down. There's a male feraligatr as our heavy gunner with a minigun, a female blaziken as our sniper with a Barret 50. Cal. The lucario, male, as our team leader with a G36C. A female Pikachu as our tech expert with an MP5SD and then finally a female gardevoir as out medic with an M4. ( _ **believe it or not it's the one following us. XP)**_

 **I'm going to leave it here and upload this so you guys know I'm not dead. I've got so much work to do so I don't have much time for writing but I try to get some done. There are lots of drafts for a few hundred different things but I've never finished them. I started an arma 3 and a mass effect one so I might do them soon but I'm going to try to get a third chapter for this done.**

 **See ya bro's!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok… I'm surprised. It's been an hour since I uploaded the last chapter and I already have 9 views and 2 followers. I suddenly feel, motivated. Let's get this on the road. Please fav and follow me and my stories to get notifications on when I upload something. Thanks lads.**

Were about a mile out now. This city is probably the size of England if it was round. But hey when it's thought about a mile isn't actually that big. Suddenly explosions went off outside and the pelican rocked. The pilot leaned out his chair to shout to us.

"Were almost overhead but they have AA flak cannons firing on us. I'm going to look for a place to set her down!"

Fuck it I'm feeling badass.

"Open the ramp. I'll clear a drop zone."

The pilot looked back at me like I was crazy but didn't say anything. The ramp opened as I got my ACR off my magnetic strip and I loaded a fresh mag into it before putting it back.

"Wish me luck."

I took a running jump and went spread eagle after a quick front flip. The highway was below me and I could see the massive cargo elevator and the wall of the city with various buildings and roads everywhere. It could easily take vehicles so I can see how the cannons got in. They were currently aimed up as explosions were going off around me. There were some Pokémon humanoids in a building with the chief and in front of it was a courtyard with three cannons and some rocket soldiers. There was then a road on the other side which turned around and went to the elevator. I tilted myself accordingly to avoid the fiery explosions as I plummeted to the ground. When I was about a hundred metres I flipped myself so I was falling feet first as I activated the exo slam.

As I collided with the ground of the courtyard so hard it flipped a nearby cannon that I landed next to and sent its crew into a nearby wall either killing them or knocking them unconscious. I then ran towards a second cannon as the crew got off of it. One ran forward firing an assault rifle but was too close. I kicked it up out of his hand and roundhouse kicked it to send it into another's forehead knocking him out cold. I then flipped over the guy in front of me to avoid a punch then turned us around as I got the deagle and fired three rounds into his back killing him.

I then proceeded to use him as a meat shield as I charged another two. Bullets collided with the meat shield as I then threw him into one while jumping to plant both my feet into the others head to knock him out and send him flying while I shot the other in the head. A tank then came around the corner and aimed at me as I got behind the cannon. I armed several detonators in both hands. I put one load on the cannon and the rest on my side of it on the floor. I then boosted back as I blew up the ones on the floor to propel it and then the second load as it collided with the tank to destroy it.

The tanks turret then blew off from the force of the explosion and landed on the third and final cannon and the loaded shell exploded on contact blowing it all up and killing its crew. I then saw a quick flash and looked to see a sniper on a rooftop. I got both my riot shield and put them on top of each other at different angles. The sniper fired and the bullet caught the bottom shield and ricocheted off and into the second shield before then bouncing off of that and back to the sniper. The round went through his scope and right into his eye. I looked back behind me to see the pelican hovering over the building with the ramp open and everyone but the master chief looking at me with open mouths. The pelican landed in the courtyard as I turned back around.

Some more soldiers were coming around the corner but after seeing that they ran back around towards the elevator. I ran after them to find a rocket in officer uniform standing out the hatch off a tank. He saw them running into the elevator and scowled at me.

"I refuse to admit defeat!"

"Well you're going to be disappointed!"

He growled before going back in and closing the hatch as he pointed the turret at me. I activated overdrive as the world slowed down and it fired. I flipped the deagle in my hand as I brought it up and as the shell headed towards me I saw a weighted pressure button on the tip. I guess it partially pressed by force then as it collides with something it explodes. I fired the deagle and the shot collided with the tip as it exploded and I was engulfed in flames.

I then came charging out and ran at the tank. It started reversing but I was gaining. It kept firing at me as I was getting closer and for another 3 times I shot the shells before being engulfed in flames. I was now close enough to see the next shell down the barrel and fired. This caused a premature explosion and the turret came off and landed behind the tank I then opened the hatch before punching the officer in the head to knock him out and threw him out and into a wall. I then ran at the last group of soldiers as I reloaded a new clip.

The elevators front wall was glass so that people could see in and out with a see through polymer blast shield.

They tried to close the blast door and go up but I slid in just before it closed. The first guy raised a shotgun at me which I kicked up and grabbed by the barrel before using it as a club over his head. He went down before I used it to fire four shells into the crowd. One tried punching me as I threw a shotgun into one's head. I then punched him in the head to fling him back but then grabbed his legs in mid-air and swing him into the blast door as we started rising.

Another tried punching me but I grabbed his arm and swung him over my shoulder and then threw hum up into the air before using my grapple hook to pierce his leg and swing him round to knock out the people in close proximity to be before the blood loss killed him and I flung him into the back wall. There were now 10 left I activated my right riot shield as another two opened fire. When they ran out of rounds I brought up my deagle again and fired two shots into both of their heads. My radio then came up.

"This is sierra 117! You need to stop that elevator. There's reinforcements and armor at the top!"

I looked up to find the elevator being supported by scaffold and one large cable in the centre.

"I got it! Get back!"

I fired a detonator up on the cable and looked at the last 8 to find them wide eyed. I then detonated it before jumping through the glass. We were about 200 metres up so I fell again feet first and boosted at the bottom to not break my legs. It then came plummeting and crashing behind me as debris and glass fell around me.

I thought it was over but then I heard the humming of a propeller and saw a gunship coming over the buildings. It fired two rockets and I boosted to the side but they followed me. Seekers, great. I grappled to the underneath of the gunship and went between the two missiles. They came back around and I jumped off as one collided with the gunship but the other missed. I landed on the ground and tried to boost away but it hit the ground behind me and propelled me forward. I hit a wall and a piece of metal from the gunship hit me in the right shoulder and pinned me to the wall. It cut straight through my arm but luckily didn't cut the exo suit.

This was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious again.

 **Ok I'm going to leave it there for today. I'll try to do more tomorrow morning if I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey my peeps. It's the holiday and I have school in a few hours. Yea yea laugh it up.**

 **I'm mixing some stuff up. Basically from last chapter the pelican was there because when the master chief came here and noticed that they still had propellers on their helicopters so he gave them blueprints for upgrades which is why they have pelicans and some other stuff.**

 **Also the gardevoir following us goes to a high school inside the city. She was summoned to that gardevoir village when it was attacked and is now following use after being told to.**

 **Where Chris is only 17 he needs to either stay in the forces or goes to university. It was requested that he goes to university with the gardevoir.**

 **I'm going to try and get this done before I go though. Remember to favourite and follow to get a notification when I upload something.**

 **Also the little piplup is going to reappear this chapter.**

I woke up again in the hospital bed with that same needle in my arm. I yanked that one out again and threw it.

"Ugh again with the fucking morphine."

But then I heard it hit something metal to find the master chief standing there looking at me.

"Good to see you're awake. Your team leader wanted me to get you when you woke up for a debrief. I've got to say, you impressed me. Not many people can go up against a tank, a gunship and several platoons in close quarters and live to tell the tale."

"Well I was trained to be one of the best, John"

I saw him visibly flinch before he spoke in a stern voice.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I was going to be put in for one of the Spartan programs. I never got told which one but the facility was attacked before I could get the upgrades. Dr. Holsey spoke highly of you. After I got out of the base and evaded the covenant I regrouped with some UNSC and they brought me back to earth. After that I just did some prototype testing for the scientists and stuff."

I was hoping he would take the lie and after a while he nodded. Thank god. He then pointed to my arm.

"How's your new arm?"

New arm? I brought up my arm to find my gear gone again but that didn't unsettle me. What unsettled me was the fact that that my shoulder down was robotic. It looked like Kat's in halo reach but was a bit bulkier.

"I feel, highly disturbed."

"Don't worry about it. From what I heard its life like and works perfectly with some additions."

I was still inspecting it and when I tried to turn my hand it went normally, but then started spinning.

"OK, that's kind of cool but still freaky."

I got up and followed him to the armoury to get my gear. The lucario was there but was leaning against the wall behind the counter with his arms crossed and the hard case with my gear on the counter. I apologised for what I did to him last time I was here and got my gear on.

I then followed the chief to the elevator and went back up to floor 36 where we went down a different corridor and into a room with several chairs with a series of people inside with my team leader and mew at the front. I sat down with my squad while the chief stood at the back.

I should think of names. I'm going to call the lucario bob for now. Bob stood up and started the brief.

"Ok after that op rocket has been pushed back out of the city. Their commander was killed but the elevator was destroyed. While that is a slight setback that is also a good thing. It was the only one rocket knows about and now that it was destroyed they have left back to their base. Chief you and the men with you did a great job holding down the fort while we were heading their and well done Chris for your surprising show of skill when going against their platoons, flak cannons, a tank and a gunship. Everyone's dismissed. But mew wants you, Chris and grace in here."

Everyone got up but me and the gardevoir in my squad. I guess her names grace. Bob walked out as well while mew stepped forward.

"Chris from reading your mind when you first came here I know your only 17. Now you have two options. You can either stay in the forces, start university early here, both, or you can leave the forces and live in the city."

I thought for a while. I won't get far without qualifications and even though I excelled in school I didn't get around to college before shit hit the fan and my hometown was bombed. I might as well go to university but stay in the forces as I enjoy that.

"I'll take the both option."

"Ok then grace that's why you're here. You're already doing the same thing and Chris has only been in the city for a day so I'm going to send him with you, is that ok?"

Grace nodded before mew put some keys and a wallet on the table in front of her.

"The head master of the university is actually a secret agent for us so you'll be safe there. Were giving you some money to get you started and for being in the forces you'll get a pay like everyone else. Well also be giving you a warthog. Back in the medical room you woke up in there's a large suitcase and some clothing for you. Go get changed then a pelicans going to take you there from the platform. The head master from the school is a great guy and he's always looking to have a laugh with people.

For a laugh from what I head he's putting you in the same dorm as grace as well as the blaziken and Pikachu on your team, have fun."

She grinned at me before walking out and me and grace went out after picking up the keys and wallet and headed down to the medical room. I decided to make small talk to become friends with grace.

"Should I be worried or ready for anything?"

"Well not really but the blaziken is called Clair and the Pikachu is called Chloe. Clair tends to try and seduce people at times so be care full of that and Chloe can be overly hyperactive at times."

Oh well this is going to be fun. We talked for a while longer until we got to the room and I went inside while grace stayed outside. I took my gear and cloths off and put them in the suitcase. I then looked at the cloths I had been given. I had been given a white t shirt with blue jeans and some black trainers with white souls. I put them on and under the pile was an iPhone 6 plus and some red wireless headphones. There was a sticky not on the front with the passcode. I put the wallet in my back pocket and the keys and phone into my front pocket while putting the headphones around my neck. I picked up the suitcase by a handle on the side and walked outside just to be tackled and hugged by something yellow.

"Oh my god your coming with us yay!"

It was Chloe and I looked up to find Clair standing there.

"You pull that look off quite well."

I managed to pry Chloe off of me and walked out again. Grace had that gardevoir dress they all have while the other two were wearing some casual civilian clothing. Grace was also holding the piplup a saved up on the surface.

"This little guy has been waiting to go with you as well after he came here with you."

I nodded and picked him up before putting him on my shoulder.

"Aww why can't I get that."

Chloe then proceeded to jump onto my back for a piggy back. It took a while to pry her off before we all went back up to the helipad. There was a civilian green warthog; I don't know how it got up here with a pelican next to it. We boarded and I saw three other cases. Must be the girls gear as well, the pelican took off and lifted the warthog before flying us halfway across the city.

 **This is just a filler. I'll start another chapter later for tomorrow but I've got school soon, see you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay but I've been with work and airsoft is a wonderful thing. I own a g36c and a fully automatic big bird XD. Here's the next chapter guys.**

We arrived at the school a while later. It consisted of 4 buildings. One looked like an apartment complex, another looked like a sports hall but a lot larger, one looked like a huge office building and the final one looked like a huge school with some kind of flag out the front. It looked like an evolution stone with several colours surrounding it, and then there was a huge courtyard in the centre of the 4 with several pathways coming off of that. All in all the school grounds were massive. The pelican dropped my car in a space in the car park then landed in the courtyard for us to get out.

The girls took me over to the apartment complex and we went up to the 26th floor out of about 30. When we got to our room it was quite spacious. We all got our own bedrooms with balconies; there was a living room with a kitchen and table and then a bathroom to share. They showed me to my room and we all deposited our gear. They then told me to go and meet the headmaster in the main building while they go to their lessons.

When I entered the main building I saw an office and a door locked by a key card reader, I walked over to the office window to find an orange tail with a small flame at the end of it. The person it belonged to got up from under the desk when she heard me approaching with a folder in her hand. It was what I guessed was a charizard, female.

"Oh hello what can I do for you?"

She sounded happy with a polite smile.

"Hi I'm a new student here I just got here on that pelican."

She sat down putting her folder on the desk and typing ton a computer.

"Ah yes we were informed that you would be coming. In the wallet that Lady Mew gave you (Other people refer to the legendries as lord or lady.) there should be an identification card. That works for the key card scanners around the school. You'll want to see the head, he's directly above us on the top floor. The stairs are through the door on the left and right at the ends of the building."

She gave me a warm smile before I thanked her and got on my way. I got out my wallet and took a black card out. It had my face on it with several other identification stuff. I slid it through the reader ad walked through before turning right and going down the corridor. The corridor ended in the stairs while lockers lined the walls of the corridor. At every intersection I looked down the other corridors and the building was so big but was only 5 floors high.

I ascended the stairs before heading down until a sign told me I had arrived at the heads office; I knocked twice before walking inside. I didn't expect to see what I did. I found a gallade in a suit on a swivel chair spinning aimlessly looking bored out of his mind. He noticed me before standing up with a wide grin on his face.

"Chris! Hey what's up-"

The head talked to me about the school for a while, I'm still in the forces so I don't have to attend all of my lessons, well I practically dropped all of them (I don't go to university so I don't have a clue how it all works so don't bother picking holes in my work.), I'm allowed to attend any I want and don't even have to go to any of them. I'll still do engineering and ICT but I doubt I'll do any others.

The sports hall is one big building with a gym and all the equipment one would ever need, it turns out that below the tiles of the courtyard there are plates of steel and below that there is a massive armoury, I'm not surprised though the head is a secret agent but the other teachers know, there are secret entrances in one storage room in all 4 of the buildings.

Now the office building is my favourite, we're there now. (Watch the series of video games high school on YouTube. I got the idea from that) inside there are cubicles like an office building with three large floors. There are competitions between schools in warfare, fighting and driving as well as a few other things. But instead of doing them normally they do them across virtual reality (VR).

Now every cubicle has 4 sensors in each corner, a head set and a 360o treadmill that can be used to walk I any direction and even run. There are rollers on the bottom that will them push you back to the centre. The treadmill also has psychic power emitters that will make hard light copies of the objects around the game as they enter a close proximity to the player. For instance if I went to run and vault over a wall I would see it and start running. Just before I make contact with it the emitters will make it and move it for me to leap over before it them makes it disappear.

They had pretty much all of the games from out world but with Pokémon and human characters and players. As well as some other games. Now in terms of customisations you can even make your own in a game, so I could recreate an exo suit in the game. There are already Spartan suits because johns here and people have loved the look and power of the armor and have made it in the game for people to enjoy. There's no police force so the military do that sort of thing as well. Also all emergency services are joined into the joint task force (JTF (sound familiar?)), where I'm in the forces I'm aloud to go on patrols and stuff so life's good here.

The head master left me there and said that I could go to him if any problems occurred. I thought I'd go hit the gym while school was running so I set of for the sports hall.

 **I'm out of ideas, I'm thinking of making another Pokémon fanfic where everything is normal like a normal game of omega ruby or alpha sapphire in hoenn. Give me ideas or at least say 'can you continue' of you want be to carry on with this. In the meantime I'm going to do some GCSE work and I might get started on the new story. See you guys.!**


End file.
